


Take You Down A Few Pegs

by apostapal



Series: Destinywatch AU [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: They've become the utter definition of the phrase "just kidding unless you're into it" at this point and neither of them is about to question it.





	Take You Down A Few Pegs

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no explanation for this. It's just a thing that happened.

At the end of round two Carmen rolls onto her back, stretching her arms over her head, and lets out a content sigh. Next to her, Saladin huffs out a sigh and she flips over onto her side to look at him.

“You still pouting?” she asks, leaning on her elbow.

He cuts his eyes to look at her and frowns. “I’m not pouting.”

“Fine, sulking,” Carmen counters him easily. “Look. You really going to stay salty about some petty shit Shaxx did after we had a good time?”

“It’s the pettiness that’s the problem, Carmen—“ He starts but stops himself, looking annoyed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Carmen grins up at him, still leaning on her elbow. “You’re so goddamn high strung. Do you need to get fucked for once? Would that knock you down a few pegs.” She pauses, considering her wording, and laughs. “Pun intended.”

Oddly, Saladin goes quiet instantly, offering no flustered counter. Carmen watches as he folds his arms over his chest and cuts his eyes away from her. It doesn’t really dawn on her what this means, however, until she notices the red tint to his ears.

Raising up on her hands abruptly, she gasps. “You do!”

“Don’t get so excited—“ he starts but, once again, seems to think better of it and stops.

Carmen flops back down onto her elbows, chin in her hands, and looks up at him. “You want me to do it?” She asks. “Because I can totally do that.”

There’s a pause, Saladin going quiet as he seems to genuinely consider the suggestion. After a moment, he asks, “What’s the catch?”

“Missionary.”

“You’re kidding.”

But Carmen just keeps grinning up at him. “I said what I said.”

He hesitates, chewing the inside of his cheek, and finally… sighs.

“Alright,” he grumbles. “Just… stop making that face at me.”

Carmen hops up and goes to dig around in the dresser, leaving him watching her in confusion for a moment. “Alright, lemme get it--”

“Get what?”

To answer his question, Carmen comes up with a harness and toy and grins at him.

“It’s… blue,” is all he seems to process at first. Carmen laughs.

“Also glows in the dark,” she remarks, already pulling it on as if these facts are perfectly normal. “Tried to get it as true to life as possible.”

Saladin stares at it a moment, then cuts his eyes to look at her. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Carmen deflates. “Why not?”

“It’s…” he frowns. “This is embarrassing, Carmen.”

“You really, really think anything about what we do together is embarrassing?” she asks, ambling over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You just,” Saladin gestures at her vaguely, “had one of those handy?”

Carmen looks mildly offended at that. “What kind of woman doesn’t have her own strap, Sal?”

He seems to let that slide, at least. Instead, swaps subjects. “I… This would be better for both of us in a different position.” He watches Carmen go digging for lube in the side table.

“Just try it for me,” Carmen offers, wiggling the bottle at him. “We can stop or change shit whenever. But you know damn well I won’t be able to reach anything with you on your hands and knees. You’d be lucky if I could get it in without having to stand.”

Saladin rolls his eyes but, oddly enough, seems to finally cave at this. He lays back and does his best to get comfortable, arms folded behind his head, while Carmen coats the toy with lube and promptly tosses the bottle at him. Fumbling, he catches it and hesitates.

“You really don’t want to go without that,” she says, too casually. “You, uh, need to do any other prep?”

“Already did.” Saladin grumbles. Carmen pauses to look at him, grinning with her hand on that silicone dick. “What?”

“Were you… planning or hoping for this?” she asks.

He makes a face. “No,” he grunts, and proceeds to refuse to explain himself further.

Carmen keeps smiling, pausing to adjust her harness, and Saladin tries to ignore her expression in lieu of focusing on his task. He fumbles through preparing himself, gritting his teeth with his focus, and flops back when he’s sufficiently stretched.

“You ready?” Carmen asks. He nods. Carmen moves from the edge of the bed to kneel between his legs, hands on his raised knees, and raises a brow. “You sure? Need anything else? Some mood music? Maybe a scented candle?”

“I need you to stop being like this,” he grumbles back.

Carmen laughs and leans over him, smirking when the man nearly twice her size seems to shrink a little under her. “Want me to be sexier, then? Surly? Start dirty talking you?”

“Never mind,” Saladin replies abruptly. “Keep joking.”

Carmen bites her lips, obviously trying not to laugh, and nods. “Light and fun it is,” she says.

She reaches down between them, leaning back to watch as she slides the toy into him. Saladin closes his eyes, simply focusing on relaxing into the sensation, and exhales slowly as Carmen gently pushes all the way in.

There’s a long pause, then Carmen speaks.

“You doing alright, big guy?”

She reaches down to scratch her nails in the scruff on his chin and Saladin pulls a face, scrunching his nose, but finally opens his eyes again.

“I’m fine.”

“You okay with this position?”

He arches his back briefly and sucks in a breath. Carmen bites her lip to keep from smiling.

“It’s fine.” He says, “You’re the one who wanted it like this anyway.”

“And you’re the one getting fucked,” Carmen replies cheekily, tapping his nose. “I’m a service top at heart, you know. Told you we could change whenever.”

Saladin sighs. “It’s fine,” he says again. “Just… give me a second.”

“You got it,” Carmen hums. She leans down and presses a kiss to the center of his chest. She lifts her head and grins at him.

“You’re having a good time,” he says.

Carmen leans down again and kisses his cheek, nuzzling her face against it. “I always have fun wrecking you,” she mumbles against his skin.

She stays there, making loud kissy noises, until he chuckles and nudges her away. Carmen just ducks back down to press her face against his throat despite this.

“You’re sweeter than you let on,” Saladin accuses her.

Carmen raises up to wrinkle her nose at him, puffing out her lower lip. “Don’t go telling anyone about that,” she warns.

“I would never.”

“Besides,” Carmen adds, splaying one hand out on Saladin’s chest. “If people find out I like missionary with you they might start asking why.”

Saladin cuts his eyes at her. “Why is that, anyway?”

“You make the best o-faces,” Carmen says, winking at him. “And you’re cuddly when you’re on top.”

He laughs. Beckons her closer with his hand. “Come here.” She ducks closer to him again and he drags her into a kiss. When they part, he huffs out a sigh. “I’m ready.”

Carmen raises up, grasping his thighs, and grins at him. “Alright, remember that I take requests.”

She rocks her hips, working the strap-on out and then back in, and watches Saladin freeze up briefly, then relax. Tension falls off in waves, his body going lax and eyes fluttering closed as she moves. At one point, Carmen leans forward for a better angle and he arches toward her and groans hoarsely so she repeats the motion. The next response is a full on moan, strong hands grasping at the sheets below them.

“That good?” she whispers, leaning to nose at his jaw. He swallows audibly and nods. “We’re gonna have to make a habit of this,” she mumbles. Saladin nods again, quicker this time, and Carmen muffles a laugh against his neck. “Man, Sal, all you had to do was tell me.”

“Didn’t think it was your style,” he breathes, gritting his teeth when Carmen snaps her hips forward again. She laughs at that.

“How is this--” she gestures at him, only a few minutes in and already putty in her hands, “--not my speed?”

Saladin laughs and scrubs a hand over his face in an attempt to compose himself. “I stand corrected,” he says simply, biting his lip to keep from moaning again when she adjusts herself in the right direction.

“Won’t like standing much when I’m done with you,” Carmen teases.

“I’ve given you too much power,” Saladin mumbles, breath hitching when Carmen snaps her hips again.

“Mmmaybe,” Carmen hums. She reaches down and grabs his chin again, gently squeezing at his cheeks playfully. “You got a bad habit of doing that.”

He huffs but doesn’t argue. Instead, he grabs at the sheets again and grits his teeth. It’s an abrupt change in posture and Carmen pauses, raising a brow.

“Y’okay?”

He nods and shuts his eyes. Carmen leans over him, speeds her thrusts, and slides one hand between them to finally give attention to his neglected dick. It doesn’t take much of that before Saladin arches upward toward her.

“Fucking hell—“ he gasps as he comes, slapping a hand over his mouth abruptly to muffle the loud moan that comes with it. Carmen laughs, nosing at his throat, and slowly eases to a stop before sliding the strap-on out.

“Good?” she asks, half joking, as she grabs a rag for her hand and the remnants on his stomach.

Saladin nods, looking somewhat dreamy even as he rolls over onto his side. Finally, he exhales roughly and rubs at his face. “You need anything?” he asks.

Carmen laughs and waves him off, plopping down on the edge of the bed to pull the strap-on off. “You made me come like 3 times earlier, I’m good.” She turns to face him, legs folded under her, and raises a brow. “You gonna be alright, big guy?”

“Mmhmm,” he hums and reaches out for her. Carmen rolls her eyes but her face hosts an almost coy smile as she lays back down next to him. “Thank you for that.”

Carmen makes a small noise of affirmation and tucks herself under his chin. “You got it,” she says, “you, uh, you know I don’t mind doing other stuff if you want. Or, like, if you wanna… go somewhere else… for something.”

She trails off, sounding uncharacteristically awkward, and Saladin squeezes her. She seems to appreciate the gesture, forehead pressing against his chest.

“You did just fine,” he says simply.

Carmen laughs and drapes an arm over him, fingers dancing over the hard muscle on his back. “Mm, sure,” she mumbles, voice muffled in his arms. “Yah big ol’ softie.”

“You’re the one who insisted on missionary,” he counters.

She laughs and pushes her free hand between them to slap at his chest ineffectual. “Shut up,” Carmen hisses, though there’s no venom to it. “God, why do we hang out again?”

“Not sure,” Saladin replies, teasing. “But if we keep it up people might start to think we like each other or something.”


End file.
